


Wrong timing gone well

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Bottom Jack, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jack, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Sam Winchester, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam knew that sometimes they had the worst kind of luck. Luck bit them in the asses constantly, cackling while sauntering away like a Broadway Star to have a good laugh about fucking them over; again.Still, in his current situation Sam wasn’t sure if it was bad luck or a divine sign.





	Wrong timing gone well

**Author's Note:**

> Square of the Day: Mating/Bonding
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Their hunt was almost over when it happened. There had been no sign or warning, and while they should have been prepared, they never spent a minute thinking about it as it wasn’t something any of them had gone through before.  
  
Still, Jack was an Omega while Sam, Dean and Castiel were all Alphas. No one was really prepared for Jack’s first heat to hit him like 18-wheeler and in the middle of a hunt.  
  
Thankfully, Jack was around Sam when it happened because the second Jack’s heat hit him full force, they were in public and several noisy Alphas turned around to stare at the young Omega. After Sam had broken the jaw of one brave idiot, he only had to snarl at the others and they backed off. No sane Alpha wanted to deal with an Alpha of Sam’s size, and when he was in high protective mode it would be suicide to challenge him.  
  
Sam had dragged Jack back to the car, slammed the door shut and called Dean. He gave his brother a short overview what they had found and that he would drop off Jack at a safe location. All of them knew that Jack was the closest to Sam and while Sam could hear Castiel growl in the background through the phone line, he didn’t comment. Sam ended the call and drove off with a whimpering and sweating Jack next to him while the car filled with the sweet aroma of an Omega in heat.  
  
Sam considered himself far more controlled and reserved than most Alphas, but no Alpha was immune to a young Omega smelling of heat. He could feel his canines grow and he was hard enough in his pants to break the zipper, or so it felt.  
  
Sam drove them out of the city when he noticed that Jack seemed to focus more and more on him. It was a naturally reaction for an Omega in heat to search out an Alpha, and at the moment Sam was the only available one.  
  
Nimble fingers closed around Sam’s forearm and Sam noticed that Jack’s fingers couldn’t reach all the way around his arm. It hit something dark and primal in Sam’s mind.  
  
“Alpha…” Jack breathed the word out like soft breeze and Sam couldn’t suppress the growl. Jack shuddered hard at the sound. “Just a bit longer, little Omega. Soon.” Jack whimpered again and pressed himself completely against Sam’s side and hid his face against the skin of Sam’s throat. “Hurts Alpha…” Growling low, Sam wrapped his arm around Jack’s shaking form.  
  
The smell of the Omega was maddening for Sam, making the Alpha happy to spot the sign next to road that offered rentable cabins. He followed the sign and when they drove through a small forest, Sam felt much better and as his inner Alpha relaxed, so did the Omega.  
  
Parking in front of the main building, Sam left Jack behind in the car. The second he walked into the lobby, the few people there turned around to look at him. The pair that would have been the next in line moved aside. Everyone in the room could smell that Sam was in the company of an Omega in heat which caused some Alphas to react violently.  
  
With a key in his hand in record time and a small map to their cabin in the other, Sam went back to the car. The second he was seated, Jack was plastered his smaller body against his side once more.  
  
Once they reached the cabin, Sam killed the engine of the car and looked at Jack. It felt weird how easily Sam could reach the part of him that made him Alpha, that allowed him to help his Omega.  
  
“Jack, come with me. I’m going to help you to feel better.” Jack’s eyes started to glow in a beautiful dark green shade, so completely different to the amber coloured glow from when he used his Nephilim grace. Jack made a happy sound and followed Sam outside and up to the cabin.  
  
Sam opened the door and ushered Jack inside. First, he would take care of Jack and get their things later. The second the door fell shut, Sam pulled Jack against his chest and kissed the young Omega. Jack melted against Sam and the hunter picked Jack up as if he weighed nothing.  
  
The Omega whined and clawed at Sam’s plaid shirt with his hands and despite being in heat, Jack’s powers were still working because a second later Sam found his shirt gone. Chuckling, he grazed his long canines along Jack’s plump lip only to earn himself an almost desperate sounding whimper.  
  
Carrying Jack over to the bed, Sam dropped the Omega only to start opening his belt and zipper but Jack had different ideas. Whining with a high-pitched sound, Sam found himself suddenly stark naked and an equally naked Jack pulled him down with a strong grip. Sometimes Sam forgot that Jack wasn’t just Omega but had the strength of an archangel too.  
  
Freeing himself from Jack, Sam chuckled when the Omega whined but when Sam turned the smaller man around until he was lying on his front, Jack’s instincts came back to life and he presented himself in front of the Alpha taking care of him.  
  
Without any clothes between them, Sam could smell Jack’s heat even stronger and when he pushed his long fingers into Jack’s hole, he met no resistance, his fingers covered in slick.  
  
Kneeling between Jack’s legs and towering over the presenting Omega, Sam pushed into Jack who lowered himself even deeper onto the bed. Jack was loose, slippery and so hot and when Sam pulled Jack up with a strong grip around his neck, Sam buried his face against Jack’s shoulder and allowed himself to taste the others’ skin while Sam started to thrust hard and fast.  
  
Jack mewled and twisted around in Sam’s grip, but whatever had given Jack the moment of clarity to poof off their clothes was gone because he couldn’t free himself out of Sam’s grip.  
  
Hissing at the tightness of Jack’s slick hole, pushed his growing knot again and again into the Omega under him all the while Jack offered Sam his neck in complete submission. As much as Sam’s own instincts screamed at him to take the Omega up on his offer, Sam only licked over the soft and sweaty skin.  
  
“I’m not going to mate you now, my beautiful Omega. When I mate you, you will have a clear mind and will not be driven by instincts.”  
  
Jack’s whimper turned into a howl as Sam’s knot reached its full size and locked them together.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
